


Cutie and the Wolf: The Enchanted Christmas

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Mike Lu & Og, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: Blossom prepares a Christmas celebration in the castle, but she learns that it might not be a very merry one since Mike hates the holiday, but will Blossom be able to convince her? Blossom decides to show her the true meaning of Christmas, and she seems to go through with it unless he gets influenced by Ben Ravencroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a year after a certain curse had taken over a certain home and all was merry and happy. Because tonight was a special night that could infest anybody with the contagious excitement it had to offer that was the Christmas spirit. The spell was broken, everyone was human again, and now there were guests leaving the village and coming inside as they were invited to the Christmas part of the century. 

Chorus: Deck the halls  
with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la,

'Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la,

Upstairs, Lu and Og were dressed in their best clothing, a shiny green dress with a bow, white opera gloves, and black flats, and a purple/blue tuxedo with a black bow tie and black shiny shoes with darker blue pants, as they ran out of their room with a ribbon with Lancelot following behind them. They were laughing in endlessly bursting joy and the happiness was just everywhere. Lu and Og stopped at the stairwell as they looked down to see the people of Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles's home gathered together and going to have a good time here tonight. It truly was an amazing night so far.

Chorus: Don, we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la,

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la,

"Hey Og, watch this." Lu said to her cousin and slid down the bannister, laughing and hooting.

Og laughed and did the same as her. As soon as they both hit the floor they ran off as they saw the Christmas tree and went to gather presents. 

"Deck the Halls with boughs of holly~," Jen sang as she spread decorations over the buffet table, she was wearing a periwinkle dress with a golden necklace and wore dark blue dress shoes. "Oh, there must be much, much more holly!"

"'Tis the season to be~--" Jamie joined her, wearing a dark green suit, but stopped as he saw holly in the desserts. "What's this? This is too much holly! Whoa!" he then grunted as Lu and Og ran past him. "Slow down, kids!"

"Don we know our gay apparel~..." a goth woman with black and green sang as she put a Christmas angel on top of the tree that resembled herself, then she climbed down. "No, no, no, more mistletoe!"

Og's parents and Lu's father were standing together by the fireplace. While they did, Lu and Og came out of the present pile with laughs as Lancelot joined them.

"Lu and Og, away from those presents, dears!" Marjorie called.

Og ran out with Lu as they both held presents in their hands. "Mom, we found some for us!"

"Can we open them, Marjorie, can we?" Lu pleaded her aunt.

"Well..." Marjorie drawled out, but shrugged. "All right... But just one each."

"Oh boy!" Lu and Og cheered, sitting on the floor and unwrapping their presents.

Wendell and Alfred chuckled to their children.

"It's good to see the kids having a proper Christmas," Jen chuckled. "Not like last year."

"Yes," Jamie agreed with his sister. "This is much more agreeable."

"Well, I thought last year was quite nice." Marjorie cut in.

"Well, I did manage to save Christmas."

Jen gave her brother a firm look. "You?"

"Yes, me," Jamie glanced back at her with a rather smug smile. "If not for my decisive skills and leadership, all would've been lost!"

"Leadership? HA!" Jen mocked him. "You could not lead a horse to water!"

"What're you yammering about?" Jamie argued as Lu and Og groaned in dismay that they were both given socks for Christmas. "It was all my idea!"

"Your idea, everyone knows it was mine!"

Alfred and Wendell sighed.

"Honestly, must you two argue on what's supposed to be the most wonderful of the year?" Wendell glared at the siblings.

"Yes, not even I would fight my wombat on this holiday!" Alfred agreed with Wendell for a change.

"Heavens..." Marjorie sighed as well. "How many times are we going to have to go over this story?"

Lu and Og's eyes lit up instantly. "Story?"

"Until someone gets his facts straight..." Jen growled through her teeth to Jamie.

"Why don't you tell it, Mom?" Og crawled into Marjorie's arms.

"Great idea!" Jamie agreed.

"Well... I don't know..." Marjorie shuffled her feet.

"Come now, Marjorie, surely you recall on the story of how I saved Christmas..." Jen insisted, making a victorious pose.

"Ah, ah, ah, no leading the witness!" Jamie scolded his younger sister again.

"Please Marjorie, tell the story..." Lu stood on her tip toes.

Majorie chuckled, smiling as she sat in a chair behind her with Og in her lap and patted Lu on the head. "Oh, very well..."

"Now, we'll hear what really happened..." Jen said as she came closer.

Marjorie smiled as the other guests, even Buttercup and Bubbles, came to listen to the story as well. "Now, let's see..." she tried to think back and found a good start to the story. "Blossom, terrified by Mike's anger, ran away from the house, straight into a group of shadows... But Mike saved her. They began to be friends..."

"Ah, ah, ah," Jen stepped in. "That's where I came in!"

Cast List  
Blossom Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) as Belle

Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu, & Og) as Prince Adam/The Beast

Jen Materson (6teen) as Lumiere

Jamie (Megas XLR) as Cogsworth

Marjorie (Mike, Lu & Og) as Mrs. Potts

Lu & Og (Mike, Lu & Og) as Chip

Lancelot (Mike, Lu & Og) as Sultan

Marie Kanker (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Fife

Ben Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo) as Maestro Forte

Gwen (Total Drama Island) as Angelique


	2. Chapter 2

The story was set a year ago and everybody was a wolf due to the curse the enchantress plagued on them. Everything is dusty and Jen had slid into the ballroom as she was with Jamie, Marjorie, Lu, and Og, looking for Mike. Since this was during the curse, everybody was wolves again and they were no longer human, still waiting for Blossom and Mike to fall in love with each other and break the spell.

"Where could she be?" Lu whispered.

"Not here, that's for sure." Og muttered.

"Goodness knows!" Marjorie sighed. "We've searched every last corner..."

"I'm beginning to think she's not in the house at all." Jamie shrugged.

Jen came to the window and wiped her paw around it to get a clear look to the outside world. When she looked out, she could see her younger sister walking by the ice in the snow. "Voila! There she is!"

"Oh, wonderful!" Marjorie cheered in delight.

"We mustn't waste time," Jamie suggested with a hopeful smile about Blossom and Mike getting together to break their dreaded spell on a cheerful holiday like today or tomorrow. "We must find a way to get them together!" 

"Let's go then!" Jen zipped past him, running down the hallway now. "Love will not wait!"

They all ran off to find Blossom then while Jamie was far, far behind them.

"Do you really think she's the one?" Og asked as they tried to catch up.

"Yeah, you think Blossom can break the spell?" Lu added.

Jen chuckled. "I knew it from the moment I set eyes on her!"

"If anyone can reach your sister, Blossom can," Marjorie smiled warmly. "Such a kind soul..."

"And Jamie thinks her looks don't hurt either." Jen added, making Lu and Og giggle.

Jamie panted as he tried to keep up. "Wait for me!"

Meanwhile, Blossom was wandering upstairs, wondering what to do, she looked a little tired, but still happy. She was then surprised by her new friends as they came to see her, except for Jamie, who slid too far and smacked into the wall.

"Hi, Blossom!" Lu and Og greeted.

Blossom giggled. "Hello..." she then thought of something. "Guys, do you know what day it is?"

"Well..." Og spoke while Lu went into a deep think. "It's not... Tuesday..."

"No silly," Blossom giggled. "Today is December 24th... The day before Christmas."

"A-And what a beautiful day it is!" Jen seemed to try to change the subject quickly, taking Blossom's hands. "A wonderful day for a morning stroll..."

"Yes, yes," Marjorie agreed. "Nothing starts a brisk day like a walk on the grounds."

"Yeah, or you could go ice-skating!" Lu suggested, demonstrating with Og. "Mike taught us how!"

"Ah yes... Fresh air... Exercise..." Jamie agreed as he did a stretch, but there was a snap in his back. "In moderation of course..."

They all met to the doors of the home. Blossom had fetched her winter jacket after Alfred helped her into it and Wendell gave her a pair of ice-skates. 

"Come along, Blossom, dear!" Marjorie called. "The great outdoors awaits!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Og was even in a giddy mood.

"Thank you, sir." Blossom giggled as she fastened her coat after Alfred got her into it. 

Alfred smiled to her. "No p'oblem, dea'." he told her, then cracked the door open for it.

Blossom put her hand above her eyes as the snow was very bright due to it being very dark and barely light inside. She looked around and saw a familiar face. "Oh, good morning..."

Mike glanced to Blossom, but then lost her balance and fell flat on her back in the ice.

"O-Oh, dear..." Blossom slid out to the fallen wolf. "Are you alright?"

Mike got up, she seemed a little embarrassed and angry as she got back on her back paws. "I fell... And I landed on my..." she then covered herself with her jacket, mumbling. "On the ice..."

"It's pretty slippery..." Blossom smiled bashfully.

"Yes... It's... Slippery..." Mike grumbled.

"This is a perfect day for skating," Blossom giggled once she got her skates on and started to sway among the icy water that was now a rink for her, having lots of fun, but she stopped when she saw Mike wasn't joining her. "Come on!"

Mike looked to her and ignored her hand and went to walk off.

"Go on, Mikey," Jamie encouraged his youngest sister. "It might be fun..."

"Come on, Mike, go for it!" Lu smiled to her new best friend.

Mike glanced at them, but then looked to Blossom. Once she saw how much fun the smart Powerpuff Girl was having, it actually made her want to join her. Maybe she should. As she was thinking about it, Lancelot, Lu, Og, Marjorie, Jen, and Jamie decided to watch this from the snow-covered bridge.

"Here, why don't you try like this?" Blossom suggested, then did a test pattern across the ice and looked back after her little experiment. "See? It's easy."

Mike was a little nervously, but moved her paws over to join Blossom, attempting to copy her.

This made the others giggle in delight as it felt like their plan worked to bring Blossom and Mike together for the day.

"Yes," Marjorie smiled. "I think this may work."

The others were excited for Mike and Blossom coming together. However, not everyone was. More specifically, a friend of the late John and Miranda Mazinsky, was inside the music room. He was forced to play music, but he wanted to write his stories, but he had no choice but to play music for the home and it sounded dooming and gloomy, much like his personality.

This family friend was world known. He was of course a wolf, with ebony fur with square-shaped glasses, but wore a dark reddish-brown jacket with a black shirt and brown pants. He was the horror writer called Ben Ravencroft and he was struggling in his own little corner while a blue-furred wolf that had some fur that covered one her eyes, wearing a black tank top, a pink belt, and olive green pants.

"Bravo!" the young wolf female clapped her paws together once the song ended. "Bravo! Encore! Encore!"

Ben chuckled to her. "Marie... You approve?"

"Oh, Mr. Ravencroft, it's magnificent!" Marie praised like she worshiped the man like a god.

"Oh, come along... It's merely an opera..." Ben shrugged, then slammed down some keys that made the room shake and the walls shatter. "To bring the house down..." he then added with a dark chuckle.

Marie tried to avoid the fallen debris, she was at first not liked due to being one of the Kanker sisters, but she managed to befriend Mike and everyone saw she wasn't as bad as they all thought, but, right now, she was doing something evil with the main villain. "Is there a part for me maybe? I play the flute, you know..." she then took out her prized wind instrument.

"Absolutely..." Ben drawled, then played another strange melody and opened a box right next to John's pipe organ and took out a paper which delighted Marie. "Solo for Marie in B Flat."

"Oh," Marie put her paws together in hope. "I'd do anything for a solo!"

"Yes..." Ben slammed the box shut, seeming to roll his eyes to her. "I know... Now, Mary... During the midst of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside the window... Have a little look-see, will you?"

Marie went to a window that wasn't broken and took a look and what she saw, made her smile. "Wow... Would you look at that?"

"I think I might..." Ben replied sarcastically as he hopped down from the bench. "I'll just pick myself up and--Oh, what's this?" he tried to free his hind legs, but they were chained to the pipe organ. "Oh, heavens, look! I'M BOLTED TO THE WALL!!!" he then roared louder than Mike ever could or would, it made a very haunting echo.

"Oh, right..." Marie chuckled sheepishly, then looked out the window again. "Uhh... Mike is skating."

"Skating?" Ben scoffed. "Why in the world would she do a thing like that?"

"Probably because that red-head is holding her hand!" Marie shrugged.

"What? Blossom?"

"Say... If she falls in love with her, the spell will be broken... And we'll be human again!"

Ben didn't like the sound of that, he was a close friend to the late Mazinsky parents and had become a father figure to Mike, but now Blossom was going to ruin it. He couldn't let that happen, he just couldn't. He then slammed his keys again, making Marie jolt and fall flat on the floor, slightly shivering in fear of him.

"Oh, Marie... Humanity is entirely overrated..." Ben droned as he played a terrifying tune as he plotted with his evil mind, not just in his frightening stories, but in his demeanor as well. "Before the enchantment, little Michelene looked up to me for being such a good friend of John and Miranda's, but she had no use or desire for me after their deaths... And now Mike needs my haunting melodies to feed her tormented soul... I am her new confident, and her father figure.... And I won't let some POWERPUFF GIRL RUIN IT FOR ME!!!"

Marie shook chills down her spine with how frightening Ben was suddenly becoming.

"MARIE!" Ben snapped her name. "See to it that this 'blossoming love' withers on the vine..."

"Yes, Mr. Ravencroft!" Marie saluted, then went out of the room to do what he said.

Back outside, Blossom was standing by as Mike continued to skate around, copying the Powerpuff Girl's tactics. 

"I think I got it!" Mike said to Blossom, then kept going and this made Blossom giggle.

Marie made it outside, trying to walk in the snow as everyone was watching Mike and Blossom. "Hey, down in front!" she called. "I wanna see! Let me see! I wanna see too!" she tried to jump, but was blocked out, she took out her flute and started to play a high note.

The others then did look to her, but they shushed her and continued to shut her out, much to her frustration.

"Oh, this is very promising..." Jamie was very proud.

"Oh yes, there is something in the air," Jen smiled as she fiddled with her scarlet hair. "Could it be love?"

"Love!?" Marie panicked. "No, I got to stop them!" she climbed up on the bridge railing and slid down it and shot through the air and ended up in a well, spinning around and around.

"What is that little punk up to?" Marjorie frowned to Marie, looking strict and scolding.

Marie yelped as she then landed on the ice, sliding on her muzzle. She then got up as Mike and Blossom linked arms and skated past her. "STOP!" she called, grabbing on Mike's jacket, but accidentally made the fabric rip and the two fell right into the snow bank and Marie went flying in the air, hit a tree, slowly sliding down from it and a bunch of snow landed on top of her.

Mike and Blossom sat up, but then Mike looked over to the girl.

Blossom giggled as she flopped back against the snow and waved her arms into the snow and got up to show Mike something. "It's a Christmas angel, see?"

Mike stood next to her with a small smile, but saw her formation in the snow and it looked beastly next to Blossom's angel. "This is no angel..." she snarled. "It's the shadow of a monster..." she then snarled and beat up the snow, very angry and unhappy in an instant. She then growled and stormed off inside the house, forgetting about the good mood Blossom had put her in.

Marie giggled as she watched that. "Mr. Ravencroft is gonna be so proud of me!" she cheered for herself.

Blossom watched Mike storm off and fell to her knees in the snow. "Why do I even bother?" she sighed, flopping her head back, looking miserable. "Now he's worse than ever."

The others decided to comfort her.

"Don't lose hope, dearest." Marjorie soothed.

Ben continued to play his organ music, but slower this time and still creepy. 

Mike came to her room in the West Wing and glared at the enchanted gem that glowed in the jar. "I... Hate... Christmas..." she sneered as she walked away from the gem and walked into Ben's room as he smirked to her.

"The music helps?" Ben asked as he played dreary as always.

"Your music is the only thing that helps me forget." Mike scoffed as she sat in a chair across from the crackling fireplace.

"Don't worry, little one..." Ben soothed as he played his tunes. "I'm here for you... Just as I always been... Just as I always will be..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom huffed as she was walking down a corridor with Lu and Og. "Why is Mike such a grump?"

"We don't know..." Lu shrugged. "She's always like that..."

"Even at Christmas?" Blossom asked, even more disgusted.

"Yep!" Lu and Og told her.

"Um... Blossom, what's... Christmas?" Og then asked.

"Oh, guys, you must know about Christmas," Blossom knelt down to their height. "Stockings in front of the fire? Tree? Tinsel? Presents?"

"PRESENTS!?" Lu and Og's eyes lit up instantly.

"Do I get one?" Lu asked a little greedily about not just getting presents on her birthday.

"Sure, everyone gets presents at Christmas." Blossom smiled to them.

"Even Mike?" Og asked innocently.

"Yes, even Mike." Blossom said as they came into the study which had blank paper and pens everywhere.

"What're you gonna get her?" Lu asked, feeling quite in the Christmas spirit.

"Oh..." Blossom stroked her hair nervously. "I don't really know her well enough to know what she would want..."

"What would you want?" Og prompted.

Blossom smiled. "Well, what I love most in the world are my books... My stories..."

"Why don't you give Mike a story?" Og then suggested.

"You're right, Og... A story..." Blossom said as she took out a clean sheet of paper.

Lu and Og joined her sides as she took out a pen to start writing and decided to make a homemade book just for Mike as a Christmas present. She also seemed to drift off into alternate worlds in the only way her favorite books could do. 

Blossom: When I get to know her  
And find more things to say  
One day I will reach her

There has to be a way  
Everyone needs someone  
She must need someone, too!

When I get to know her better  
Here's what I will do  
I'll read her stories

From picture books  
All filled with wonder  
Magic worlds where the impossible

Becomes the every day  
We'll find a mountain-top  
And some moon-beams to sit under

I'll lead, because I know the way!  
So much to discover  
I do it all the time

I could live inside bright pages  
Where the words all rhyme  
We will slay the dragons

I'll still follow her around  
And she'll smile  
Yes, she'll smile

As her dreams leave the ground!  
Stories and stories  
About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure

Magic worlds where the impossible  
Becomes the every day  
I know a tiny place

Just a dot  
Too small to measure  
I'll lead her there, I know the way!

Stories about heroes  
Who overcame  
Their deepest sorrows

They'll put hope into her heart again  
To cherish everyday  
She'll find a better world

And the strength to face tomorrow  
I'm sure that when she knows the way  
She'll want to stay...

Blossom finished her song with a smile after finding a dark garland green box with a pinkish red ribbon to tie around. Lu got her finger stuck when Og tied the bow and struggled to get free.

Once Lu got free and landed into a sitting position, she looked up to Blossom. "Do you think Mike will like her gift?"

"Oh, I hope so." Blossom smiled.

"Does this mean we'll finally have a Christmas?" Og then asked, an excited tone in his voice for once.

"Uh-huh," Blossom nodded to them. "Absolutely."

Blossom, Lu, and Og made it to the kitchen as Marjorie and the others were cleaning up and running the Christmas plans by Jamie, since he was the oldest and a legal guardian due to being the oldest.

"Absolutely NOT!" Jamie snapped, making the other cursed kids, Manny Rivera and Lilo Pelekai, who were also Lu's boyfriend and Og's girlfriend, whine and beg to him. "Not a chance, forget it, impossible, dream on!" 

"Big bro, get with the spirit," Jen encouraged and twirled his tail up, then let go, making it spin crazy fast behind his back. "Unwind..."

Jamie growled, grabbing his tail and glaring at Jen.

"Come on, dear, have a heart." Marjorie encouraged. She thought it would be a wonderful idea to bring Christmas back into the Mazinsky home.

"Yeah... Come onnn!!" Lilo and Manny also pleaded.

"No... No..." Jamie settled himself out, walking off. "And... Let me think..."

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?" the others asked eagerly.

"NO!" Jamie then snapped, disappointing them. "This is where I put my foot down!" he then stomped his paw, getting it stuck into a mop bucket, he tried to get it off, but fell flat on his back with soap and water as he had failed. "Mike has forbidden Christmas!"

"Forbid Christmas?" Blossom asked with a small giggle as she helped the kitchen staff clean up a bit. "No one can forbid Christmas!"

"She doesn't wish to be reminded of the past and Christmas is the most painful reminder of it," Jamie tried to explain. "I, for one, do not wish to torture my baby sister."

"I, for one, think a little Christmas cheer would do her some good." Blossom shrugged, not going to give up on bringing Christmas back to the home.

"The little girl is right," Jen insisted, all of them unaware that a certain Kanker sister was secretly watching them to report what she saw to her mentor. "It is up to us to do something!"

"We cannot get involved, it isn't our place," Jamie scolded Jen, poking her in the nose. "No, no, NO! We just can't mind our own beeswax, can we?" he then folded his arms. "Just have to stick our wick where it doesn't belong..."

Jen glanced to her older brother and sharpened her claws with a dark and scary smirk. She then rose her paw high and slashed Jamie on the butt, making him yelp out in pain and fly high into the air and come crashing back down into the tub. 

Jamie popped his head out as he was stuck with soap and water, the others thought he looked funny, so they laughed at his misfortune. "Oh... How humiliating..." he groaned.

"Oh, chin up, little Jamie..." Marjorie tried to coo to him. "I think it's a wonderful idea..."

"Yes, so do I..." Jamie sighed a little sadly. "But Mike doesn't want it... She might be the youngest, but she's the most powerful of us and she took over the residence. Her house, her rules."

"It's not fair..." Lu and Og hung their heads.

"They're right..." Manny and Lilo whined. "It's not fair..."

"Don't you two start whining..." Jamie scolded them as he folded his arms.

"Sorrrryyyy..." 

"Look at us," Marjorie hugged her husband while she also put her arm gently around her son's shoulders. "Squabbling and bickering. Breaks my heart to see it, it does. And we used to be our very best at Christmas. Why, we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle."

"Oh yes..." Jen agreed, knowing how easily hungry Jamie could get. "You could have some stuffed turkey..."

"Cranberry sauce." Blossom added, remembering her home Christmas dinners.

"Shortbread cookies!" Lu piped up.

"What about pea cake?" Og tried to help, but the others were just disgusted about that idea.

"Mince pies, potatoes, gravy, and Christmas pudding!" Jen added in, knowing how much her brother loved the last one.

"P-Pudding?" Jamie looked back with a sheepish, hungry grin. "With... With custard?"

"What do you think we are, barbarians?" Jen pretended to be annoyed. "Of course with custard! And raisins and brandy, and all those things you like!"

Jamie looked at them with wonder for his hungry soul. He then frowned since he declined the Christmas celebration. Which would then mean: No Christmas feast. He then gave in. "Well.... all right..." he gave in.

"YES!" Lu and Og cheered with Manny and Lilo.

"But if Mike finds out about this, she will be furious!" Jamie reminded them. "So, everybody keep quiet!"

"Come on!" Jen proclaimed. "What are we waiting for, Christmas?"

"Gosh, we don't have much time, it's Christmas Eve!" Jamie realized.

"Ve'y well, Ma'o'ie and I will see to the dinne'." Alfred suggested as he put his arm around his darling wife.

"I'll get some mistletoe~..." Jen smirked as she held a leaf over Lilo's pet Stitch's head. "We'll need to brighten this place up! Follow me, Blossom, I know someone who will help!"

The others cheered and rushed off to make Christmas happen, thought it had to be a big secret.

"Now, wait for me," Jamie lightly demanded. "I'm in charge, people I'm in charge." he then saw that he was alone in the kitchen. "Wait for me!" he ran out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

"1,001, 1,002, 1,003,..." Lu and Og counted as they climbed up the stairs with Blossom and Jen with a lantern in the wolf's mouth. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet..." Blossom sighed.

"Boy, there sure a lot of stairs here..." Og groaned.

Lu nodded in agreement as she continued to count to pass time. "1,006, 1,007, 1,008, 1,009..."

However, once again without them noticing, Marie was coming behind them, though she was slower and not too close to them. This was both good and bad. Good because she won't be discovered, but bad because she had a longer way to go just to spy on them.

Blossom came into the attic which looked very dusty and looked as though it also lacked the Christmas spirit. "Hello?" she called, looking around for whoever Jen was telling her about. "Hello!"

"Don't be afraid, my friends!" Jen called as she set the lantern down on an old box and walked with Blossom. "It's me, Jen, and we've come to pay you a visit!"

Lu and Og looked around too. However, they both looked to an old chest and got a little scared. They saw a pale face with black and teal hair with eyes black as coal, but she was still a wolf, due to the curse.

"Jen?" the new wolf asked.

Jen turned her head, hearing her name and saw the face she had been looking for. "Gwen."

"Oh, Jen, finally..." Gwen came out of the chest as she had other island native children known as Haggis and Baggis Cuzzlewitz with her, also turned into wolves. "I thought I was gonna be locked away in this dusty attic forever!"

"Jamie says your eyes still look lovely after all these years." Jen told her with a teasing giggle.

"Jen, stop, you're making me look more flesh colored." Gwen teased back, rubbing her cheeks as her tail went between her legs, showing a canine's way of embarrassment.

"Ahem!" Blossom cleared her throat to remind Jen that she was still here.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jen noticed this and came to Blossom with the loner goth girl. "This is Blossom..."

"HI BLOSSOM!" the Cuzzlewitz twins shouted in their broken vocabulary.

"Pleased to meet you." Blossom smiled to her.

"And this is Gwen," Jen then introduced. "She is the home decorator and on-off girlfriend to Jamie."

"You mean was home decorator," Gwen corrected with a sigh. "I'm not responsible for this baroque atrocity. When I was in charge, the house was full of light and beauty... With a slight ominous tone that would make a graveyard seem more lively." she then grinned sadistically as she mentioned the graveyard part.

"And that's why we have come," Jen told her. "We are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever!"

This made the Cuzzlewitz twins cheer. Blossom smiled at their excitement as she was looking forward to decorating like many people prepare for their Christmas traditions. Marie even sighed dreamily as she kept spying and thought it was wonderful how motivated Blossom was to bring Christmas back to the Mazinsky family.

Gwen had enough of it though, she raised her arms up in uproar. "No! STOP!"

This made everyone look doomed and turn to her.

"What is it, Gwenny?" Jen asked her.

"How dare you raise my hopes?" Gwen glared, then realized what she said. "I mean... Their hopes... Only to have them dashed? Well... No more!" she then scoffed and went back to the darkness.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Blossom frowned. "Without you, we'll never get the house decorated in time."

"HA! Christmas?" Gwen scoffed, looking a little hateful. "I refuse to hope for it anymore! I will not be disappointed again..."

"But this is to be the greatest Christmas celebration ever..." Jen looked into her eyes. "We can't do it without you..."

"But of course you can't..." Gwen rolled her eyes. "hristmas takes planning and organization. No, no! I won't do it, I will not be disappointed again! It won't change anything..."

"I believe it will." Blossom perked up, kneeling beside the wolves. She even opened the hatch up at the top of the attic to bring in light that the others seemed to had missed after all these years and it made everything seem energetic and bright for a chance in their doomy and gloomy attic.

Blossom: There's more to this time of year  
Than sleigh bells and holly, mistletoe and snow  
Those things come and go much deeper than snow

Stronger than the strongest love we'll know, we'll ever know  
As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe, that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive

As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine  
A star shines above us, lighting your way and mine

The group snuck past Mike as she came down the hall, away from the West Wing. Once she was out sight, Blossom and the others continued to sneak and they were off to decorate to make it feel more like Christmas.

Jamie: Just as long as there's Christmas  
There'll be Christmas pud  
Tons of turkey

Marjorie: And cranberry sauce and mince pies if we're good

Jen: Lots of logs on the fire

Lilo & Lu: Lots of gifts on the tree, all wrapped up in red ribbons!

Og: Wonder if there's one for me

Jamie: We are due for a party, where on Earth do we start?

Brick MacArthur: You should wear your tiara I got you from Montmartre

Jamie: All the silver will sparkle

Marjorie: And the china will gleam

Jamie: And we'll all be shiny as a brand new centime

Lu: After dinner we'll play games!

Wendell: 'Til the morning breaks through

Alfred: Then we'll meet in the ga'den, this is what we shall do

Og: We'll build a snowman, that'll reach to the sky!

Blossom: It will stay up until July!

Jen made up a sketch of a Christmas tree, making everyone cheer. It was really beginning to look a lot like and feel like Christmas. Gwen was minding her own business as everyone made a Christmas tree out of kitchen ware. Just then, Haggis and Baggis grabbed Gwen and dressed her like a Christmas angel and went to take her to the tippy top of the tree.

Gwen snarled as they continued to climb with her like she was a family heirloom angel. "What are you doing? Stop, stop, stop!" she wiggled, trying to get free as everyone else decorated the tree. "Put me down, PUT ME DOWN! Oh, this is ridiculous... Everyone knows that the lights go on first. I don't wanna go all the way up here on the top!"

All: As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive  
As long as our guiding star shines above  
There'll always be Christmas

Blossom looked in front of her as she envisioned the best Christmas tree in all the world that would put the New York City Christmas tree to share by comparison, she was so excited.

Blossom: As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine  
There'll always be Christmas  
So there'll always be a time, when the world is filled with peace and love

Lu and Og went to Blossom in excitement as Manny and Lilo joined them.

"We're gonna have the greatest Christmas ever!" Manny cheered, clapping. "Feliz Navidad!"

"Oh, I hope so, guys." Blossom smiled to the kids.

Suddenly the objects fell from the tree and Gwen landed flat on the floor, crushed under the impact. This was very annoying and painful.

"You on the left, you on the right, follow me!" Jen commanded the others. "There is decorating to be done!"

"Yes, yes..." Jamie agreed as he pulled a stocking off his head. "But keep in mind... Mike must not find out under any circumstances!"

Marie ducked from behind the wall with an evil chuckle. She then made his way to tell Ben everything she had just endured. This was going to be a great report back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Christmas?" Mike snarled as she was in the music room after Ben had told her what Blossom was up to today. "She's planning Christmas!?"

"Yes..." Ben nearly sneered in disgust for the Powerpuff Girl. "Awful, isn't it?"

Mike glared to him, then stalked over by the fire, taking a seat in her late father's chair again while Ben smirked that it made the wolf angry. "Perhaps she doesn't know how I feel about Christmas..."

"But she does know," Ben said then, shocking Mike slightly, making her sad and angry. "She just doesn't care... She's actually trying to bring Christmas back to the house... And you know how much we despise Christmas..."

Mike glared at the fire as she was remembering what happened one time on the joyful holiday. "The day my life ended..." she grumbled then.

Flashback

Mike was younger and a bit angry. It had been about a year since John and Miranda Mazinsky had been killed by unknown evil, leaving Jamie to take responsibility for everyone and friends and family members even came by to help.

"Bring me my presents!" Mike snarled, sounding like a wolf already as she sat in John's chair.

"Mike..." Jen walked over to her baby sister with a smile, she wore her normal outfit, but had a Santa hat on and held a wrapped box in her hands. "Please accept this as a token of our appreciation... I know I speak for everyone when--"

Mike was just annoyed and swiped the present from her older sister's hands. "Oh, just give it to me!" she snarled, then ripped it open, making everyone look in shock and fear of her. She smiled as she opened the present, but looked rather disappointed as she took out what it was. "A storybook? You call this a present?" she scoffed, tossing it over her shoulder. "You better have something better for me, 'Uncle Ben'."

"Yes, Michelene..." Ben told her as he stood by Miranda's organ, he had done it before, but was more interested in being a writer of course, but he played the instrument since John and Miranda wanted Mike to learn how to play. "Of course, dear..." he then sat down and ran his fingers across the keyboard, playing a rather slow and dark song which was brought on due to being a horror writer.

"What is THAT!?" Mike sounded insulted.

"Um, a small piece..." Ben looked back to the youngest Mazinsky child. "In your and your parents' honor, Michelene."

"Ooh, I hate it..." Mike sunk in the seat, looking nasty as ever. "Uncle Ben, that stuff is gloomy like your scribbles you call stories!"

Ben shook his fist slightly, glaring at her. Suddenly, before anyone could do anything else, there was a knock at the door. Jamie looked in concern.

Mike shot straight up, looking like a tyrannical child. "Who disturbs my Christmas!?" she stormed off and opened the doors to see who it was as the wind gently blew with snowflakes on what was about to become an unforgettable night for everyone.

"Please..." a small, elderly Scottish woman drawled as she held a gem in her hands, sounding a little sick. "Take this gem in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold..."

Mike looked at Muriel and scoffed. "I don't need a gem when I have all the diamonds in the world... Go away, you wretched old farmer's wife!" she then shut the doors on the woman.

The gem glowed bright and the old woman's haggard appearance melted away and she formed into the Goddess of Chaos known as Eris, her eyes were glowing like her enchanted gem. "You have been deceived by your own cold heart," Eris recited with her eyes glowing. "A curse upon your house and all within it," Eris used her powers to turn everyone in the home into wolves and shadows. "Until you find one to love you as you are, you shall remain forever, a wolf..." she had turned Jen, Jamie, Marjorie, Alfred, Wnedell, Lu, and Og into wolves as well, as the curse effected everyone else slowly.

Mike broke out from her old clothes and roared painfully and angrily as he was being turned into a beastly wolf. She would then hate Christmas from then on, it was the anniversary of the dreaded enchantment.

End of Flashback

"But we've come so far since then..." Ben drawled as Mike put her paw to her face. "We've risen above the tragedy..."

Mike thought about Blossom again and kicked the chair down as she glared at the man who was like a second father to her. "Where is she?" she nearly foamed at the mouth, snarling like a bloodthirsty predator on the prowl for their prey.

"I believe she's gone to the boiler room... Or, so a little birdy told me..." Ben replied, giving a sly wink.

Marie chuckled as she came from behind him. "Heheh... Tweet, tweet, tweet!"

Meanwhile, Blossom had arrived to the Boiler Room. There were several wolves hauling logs to the boiler to keep the castle warm. Blossom was mostly in there so she could get a Yule log for yet another Christmas tradition. There then came a skimpy gorilla servant named Kevin, pushing the wheelbarrow, trying to get Blossom away from him.

"Hey, come on! Get out-of-the-way, dork-ette, we're working here!" Kevin snarled.

"Oh, excuse me..." Blossom stepped out of the way.

"All right, you guys, now get back to work!" a pompous, yet young, voice called, revealing to be a female beaver who looked like a young teenager with dark brown fur, a blue coconut top with a blue grass skirt and a bone in between her hair, known as Hermione Cuzzlewitz, the older sister of Haggis and Baggis. "This house doesn't heat itself you know!" she then turned as she noticed Blossom. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a log..." Blossom said as she held one, looking at the various options.

"Alright," Hermione smiled. "What do you want? Hard wood, soft wood? We got them all! We got birch, maple, pine, oak, GAH!" Hermione popped her head out with her eyes seeing stars. "Concrete... My head... Don't worry, it'll pass." she then shook her head, shooting a glare. "So, make up your mind already!"

"Is it alright if I just browse?" Blossom asked as she wasn't sure what exactly the type of log the one she would be looking for might be.

"Suit yourself," Hermione shrugged, being busy as, well, a beaver. "Me, I got work to do."

As Hermione walked off, Blossom continued to browse. A lot of the logs were too small. Blossom then felt panicked as she heard the boiler hiss and bang like it was about to explode. A lot of the workers panicked, but then the boiler let out a little whistle and was calm again. Everyone smiled and felt relieved as they took a break from the surprising action.

"HEY!" Hermione let out a scolding shout. "What am I paying you for, being boring!? Do that on your own time, get out of here!"

Blossom ignored them and continued to search for the perfect log. Once she found it she grabbed it happily. She grabbed it, but nearly slipped from the pile, but she landed gently on her feet as the other logs came down slowly and easily. Blossom blew the dust off the log and observed it. Mike then barged into the boiler room and Rebecca hid the log behind her back as she was growling.

"What are you hiding?" Mike demanded, snarling.

Blossom shrugged and tried to look innocent and brave. Mike walked behind her, spotted the log and swiped it from her hands. She observed it and knocked it, wondering what the girl would want with the wood.

"It's a Yule Log." Blossom finally told the wolf.

"What?" Mike asked.

"A yule log," Blossom repeated herself, then decided to explain its purpose since Mike seemed to be a stranger to this custom. "It's a wonderful tradition. "One log is chosen and everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish."

Mike scoffed and slithered away with the log. "Wishes are stupid... You made a Christmas wish last year. Is this what you WISHED FOR!?" she then roared and a swarm of bats felt the eruption and flew out the castle window to never be seen again.

"No," Blossom bowed her head, then looked back up with determination. "But I'll keep wishing and when the log is burned on Christmas morning-"

"There'll be no Christmas." Mike cut her off right there.

"But!"

"NOOOOO!" Mike's roar echoed. "I am the Master here!"

"How can you be so selfish!?" Blossom fought back sadness, but was sad inside, and angry outside.

"You cannot possibly understand," Mike sharply sighed, being controlled by Ben's bewitching to her. "You have no idea what it's like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle, to be a... a..."

"Prisoner?" Blossom asked.

Mike didn't say anything, but he could feel he hurt her by mentioning those words.

Blossom then walked to her. "The only one holding us prisoner here is you. Well I'm not giving up!" she then left and looked back to watch Mike walk toward the boiler, thinking about her words to her. She then sighed and went back to her room to let her sadness and agony out. That was very painful, physically and emotionally.


	6. Chapter 6

Blossom went to her room in the house and cried her pink eyes out. Mike was just being childish and a bully and just couldn't be reasoned with. Blossom kept crying, but she looked up as soon as she heard her name and the pitter-patter of little feet.

"Hiya Blossom, you should see the ball room!" Lu sounded very excited. "It's all decorated, pretty and there's garlands everywhere! I think Mike's gonna be really excited when he finds out about Christmas!"

"Well... She already knows..." Blossom said as she got up off the bed, looking miserable still.

"Really!?" Lu chirped. "Was she excited?"

"Actually Lu, she's forbidden it." Blossom droned as she opened the curtains to look out the snow-covered castle grounds.

Lu and Og frowned instantly.

"But... We thought she couldn't forbid Christmas..." Og pouted, looking miserable as well.

Blossom looked out the window as she saw the trees and thought about what he just said. "You know what, guys? She can't..." she then sounded motivated again and turned to the island kids. "We'll have Christmas with or without her!"

"Hooray!" Lu and Og then cheered.

"Does this mean we can get the tree now, Blossom?" Lilo came in with Manny.

"Yeah, it's the only thing we're missing!" Manny added.

"All right then, let's go get a tree," Blossom giggled to them, then saw the present she made earlier and picked it up in her hands. "But first..." she put a finger to her mouth to shush the kids.

Blossom wandered to the forbidden West Wing, but she wasn't going to mess with the gem this time. She carried the present in her arms, but felt distracted by the gem again and wanted to touch it while the younger kids stood by.

"Psst!" Og whispered loudly as he stood with Lilo, Lu, and Manny to stand guard so she wouldn't get in trouble. "Blossom, Mike's coming! Hurry!"

Blossom nodded and put her present on the small table, then grabbed her coat and left for outside with the kids as Mike did not see them come by. Manny, Lu, Lilo, and Og giggled as they went outside with Blossom as she also brought Hermione with her to help bring the tree down as it was always good to have a Christmas tree in the home for the presents. Even Lancelot came along for the ride.

"What about this one?" Blossom asked them as they approached to a tree that looked like it had been handled by Charlie Brown, good grief.

The kids looked to it one-by-one and squinted their eyes, they imagined what would happen if an ornament was placed on it and it would come straight down in the ground.

"Nah..." Lilo shook her head. 

"Yeah, it's too skinny." Og agreed.

"Come on, I saw one over here!" Lu pointed as she went with Lancelot to another tree.

Blossom looked at the tree herself, shrugged it off and went with them. Hermione seemed to roll her eyes as she went along with them. 

Mike was watching this from inside and lightly growled this time, she was feeling a little bad for the fight she had with Blossom earlier, but still a little angry about their little Christmas plans. She then decided to go to her room and Jen sort of followed and looked out the window.

"Ooh la la~..." Jen chuckled.

"Umm... Jen?" Mike rubbed the back of her neck.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Jen supported her younger sister no matter what, even if she was attracted to other girls.

"Yes... And I'm hideous..." Mike sighed as she glanced at her cursed gem.

"Not to mention ill-tempered..." Jen muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Mike noticed the present and picked it up in slight anger. "What is that?"

Jen came to take a closer look. "Oh... It looks like a Christmas present..."

Mike snarled and slammed down the present by the bell jar and stormed off to lie down in her bed and forget this day ever happened. 

Jen looked at the tag and giggled. "Oh, baby sister, it's for you... It's from... A girl..."

Mike poked her head back in. "Marjorie?"

"No."

"Lula Belle?"

"No."

"Lilo, Lu, Hermione?"

"No."

"Gwen?"

"No, from Blossom!" Jen finally said, a little annoyed at this little name game.

"Blossom..." Mike repeated the name. She then smiled a little and picked up the present, putting her claws around the ribbon to tear it open to see what it was and felt a little better that her possible true love got her something special.

"Ah, ah, ah, Michelene Mazinsky, don't even think of opening that!" Jen scolded, acting like a mother.

"Why not?" Mike glared at Jen for calling her by that name. "It's for me, isn't it?"

"Because it's not yet Christmas!"

Mike huffed and glared, looking a little annoyed like a child being told by a parent to wait for something.

"Mike... We all understand how you feel about Christmas..." Jen put her arm around Mike, trying to reason with her about the forbidden holiday. "But when someone gives someone else a gift, they're saying; 'I care about you!'."

"But, I don't have a gift for her..." Mike felt guilty.

"It's not too late..." Jen reminded her with a smile.

Mike let out a sharp sigh, glanced back at a room, hatching an idea. "Well, I guess I could give her a little something."

Meanwhile, in the music room, Ben was happily playing a upbeat tune in contrast to his usual doomy and gloomy, slow melodies which he had conducted as a masterpiece. He was actually in a good mood for a change. 

That was changed suddenly once Mike barged in without warning and made a very bad move with his words to the music wolf. "BEN! STOP THE NOISE!"

"Noise?" Ben sounded offended and set a glare to her. "Noise!? This is my masterpiece..."

Mike roared heavily as her eyes turned blood red.

"Michelene..." Ben murmured with his eyes shut, but glared back at her with one open for barking at him like that.

"I-I want you to compose a song," Mike said as she looked out the window, luckily for her, Blossom was still out there with the kids. "It's a present for Blossom."

"What, Blossom?" Ben spat out, obviously not liking the girl.

"And make it happy!" Mike grinned as she went off, hoping Blossom would love this as a Christmas present in exchange and hopefully make up with the girl.

"Oh, but happiness is so--" Ben drawled out just as Mike went out the door and shut it behind her. "Depressing... What's next, love songs?" he started to growl as he played horrifying music again. "Wedding Marches...?"

Marie rushed into the room and took her place to look out the window for Ben to continue to spy on Blossom.

"It's all the Powerpuff Girl's fault..." Ben grumbled.

Outside, Lancelot was looking up at a very tall and thin tree.

"What about this one?" Blossom asked the kids.

"Hmm..." Manny scratched his cheek in thought. "Too wiggly..."

"Too wiggly..." Blossom repeated as the others nodded.

"MARIE!!!" Ben boomed, slamming the keys again which shook the room and made the Kanker sister fall from her stand and fall flat on the floor, that really scared the crap out of her. "Pay attention, I need you to pace when I think!"

Marie saluted and did that for him while he was diabolically ranting.

"The girl is evil, I tell you. She pulls him from my grasp. She fills his head of dreams of love, and hope, and Christmas!"

"Well, whatcha gonna do?" Marie shrugged to him. "Can't stop Christmas, ya know?"

"No..." Ben agreed, she had a point there and he glared out the window, rather evilly. "But I can stop the girl..."

"Guys..." Blossom sighed as they came to yet another failed tree. "This is the last one..."

"That's not it!" Lu protested. "That's just a weed wishin' it was a tree!"

"You guys, we looked at every tree on the grounds." Blossom said to them as she set Hermione down to chop the tree down for them.

"But it's more this way than that..." Lilo scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"It'll have to do," Blossom shrugged. "Okay, Hermione, do your beaver thing."

Hermione shoved Lu over and went to the tree. "Let a professional handle this, 'Lulu'..." she then got her beaver teeth ready and chomped on the tree, then grunted and let go of the bark. "OW! What a tooth ache I have!" she then cried in pain.

"Hmph, serves you right..." Lu smirked, folding her arms to the older girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blossom patted Hermione on the back. "I'll get a saw."

"No, that's fine..." Hermione shrugged it off, snooty as always. "I don't wanna put you out."

"Well,... All right..." Blossom shrugged back.

Hermione came to the tree again and was about to chomp on it again, but then looked back to Blossom. "Got some brandy? I just thought a little numbing for my teeth..."

Blossom gave her a look.

"But if it's no, it's no!" Hermione waved her paws. "Come on, what're we waiting for? Knock yourself out!" she then went back, about to chomp on the tree, but then muttered under her breath. "You never get tooth aches I guess, lucky you..."

"Really, I can get a saw..." Blossom still offered.

"Who wants a saw?" Hermione stalled the tree chopping. "I said go ahead with the hitting and whacking, why are you stopping me?"

Blossom shushed her as she suddenly heard an eerie tune that sounded pleasant at the same time. "What is that...?" she asked quietly to listen to the music coming from inside the house. "It's beautiful..."

Ben was playing the tune, slowly and peacefully, and smirked back at the blue-furred wolf girl. "And now... For a little Marie..."

Marie took a deep breath and blew into her flute, nearly flying off the floor as she played a painfully high-pitched high note on her instrument.

Outside, this drove Lancelot crazy and he dashed off to inside the house.

"Lancelot, wait!" Blossom went after the turtle as Lu and Og went along with her.

"Should we go too?" Lilo asked.

"Ah, they can handle this." Manny replied.

Hermione watched the others go and sat against the tree. "Well, I'll just sit here... Snow is fine..." she smirked smugly until a pile of snow landed on her, but didn't hit Lilo or Manny. "A little wet, but who's complaining?"

"Yes, my dear...." Ben sounded like a vampire hypnotizing his next victim as he lured Blossom with his Siren like song. "Come to me...."

"Come here, boy..." Blossom called for Lu's pet turtle. "Come here..." She then opened the doors of the music room.

Marie yelped as Lancelot was suddenly chasing her. "Nice turtle, good turtle!" she cried out, trying to avoid him. "You better not be a snappin' turtle or I'm gonna make you into soup from my mom's recipe!"

"Lancelot?" Blossom called as she came into the room, but it looked empty for now, she couldn't even see Ben, though his yellow eyes were shining in the darkness and frightening atmosphere that this room had to offer. "H-Hello? Hello...?"

"M-Maybe there's nobody here..." Og trembled, though didn't want to admit he was scared.

"Y-Yeah," Lu took the girl's hand. "Come on, Blossom, let's just g-go..."

Lancelot was heard, he was behind a chair and whimpering a little.

"What's the matter, Lancelot?" Blossom asked once she saw the turtle, looking afraid of the eyes watching them. She then came closer to the chair and saw Marie was in there, shaking like a leaf. "Oh hello there... I don't believe we met," she then smiled. "I'm Blossom... And you are?"

"M-Marie..." the girl gave her name, still a bit shaky because she wasn't sure if Lancelot was dangerous or not.

"Down boy down..." Blossom told the former turtle, then looked back to the punk girl. "We heard the most beautiful music... Was it you?"

Marie blushed from Blossom's kindness. "M-Me? Y-You thought that was MEEEE!?" she asked, unexpecitedly high and squeaky which disturbed Lancelot again and she chuckled nervously.

"Young lady... Please..." Ben drawled, his voice sounding dark and seductive at the same time, making Blossom gasp and turn to him with Lu and Og who were a little afraid of him. "I am Ben Ravencroft, forced to become a music teacher, though a famed horror novelist, and your most humble servant..."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Ravencroft, I've read all your books..." the Powerpuff Girl was surprised to see him here. "I'm Blossom." 

"Yes..." Ben tried to avoid sneering as she gave her name. "The entire house is talking about you, child... They say you're planning a Christmas gala... Marvelous idea," he then winked as he fully showed himself to her. "The very thing to shatter young Michelene's dark and gloomy past... But, you must make this the grandest celebration ever! Have you gifts?"

"Yep!" Lu chirped, Og was still too afraid to even say or do anything.

"Food?"

"Yep!"

"Garlands, ribbons, wreathes?"

"Check!"

"Spangles and fandangles? The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings?"

"Yep, we got them all!"

Ben blinked, then grinned rather maliciously over the kids, making Og hide behind his cousin. "The tree...?"

Lu's smile disappeared, then looked to the older girl. "See Bloss? We told ya!"

"Well... We found one..." Blossom shrugged to Ben.

"But it was on the piddlin' side of puny..." Lu pounted.

This made Ben chuckle as he then showed him to a window. "But... Did you try the Black Forest? There you will find a tree... Better than you can even dream of..."

"Better!?" Lu's eyes lit up. "We gotta go, Blossom!"

Marie was even nervous as that place looked like a death wish waiting to happen.

"We gotta!" Lu tugged on Blossom's dress.

"Oh Lu, we can't..." Blossom frowned as she remembered something painfully and very important. "I-I promised Mike that I wouldn't leave the castle-grounds... I gave my word..."

"Chin up, sweetie, there's a profound lesson in this," Ben soothed Lu, making Blossom glance at him. "Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another."

"You're twisting what Blossom said..." Og put his hands on his hips, glaring up at the wolf man.

"Not at all... I agree with you, look after yourself, let little Michelene do the same," Ben tried to sound smooth with the girl who didn't really know him. "Never mind that the tree was always her favorite part of Christmas..."

"Please Blossom?" Lu didn't give up. "Pleeeeaaaase?"

Blossom looked down to her, then looked back outside, a little wary and anxious about going back into the forest after she was nearly killed by shadows the last time. "It looks dangerous..."

Ben chuckled to that. "Young lady, you're in more danger in this very room... I assure you..."

Blossom had to think this over and she heaved a sigh. "All right..."

"YES!" Lu cheered as she went with Blossom, pulling Og over with her.

"We'll take the hovercraft," Blossom continued. "If we hurry, we can be back by night fall."

"HOORAY!" Lu cheered as she danced with Lancelot then.

"Goodbye, Mr. Ravencroft..." Blossom waved as she went to the door to get ready to go. "You'll keep my secret, won't you?"

"Of course, young lady..." Ben cooed, though had a very dishonest grin on his face. "Michelene will remain completely in the dark..."

"Goodbye, Marie." Blossom waved to her, then went off.

Marie watched Blossom go and couldn't help her habits pop up. "Goodbye..." she sighed dreamily like a shy school student with their crush.

"MARIE!" Ben hissed the girl's name, making her jump to his attention. "I want you to follow her... Make sure they don't... Come... BACK!"

Marie flinched at that. "Yeah, but... Mr. Ravencroft, she's so nice..."

Ben rolled his eyes as he decided to bribe her into still helping him. "When you're finished fawning, Marie... Perhaps you could find someone else to play your solo?"

"NOOO!" Marie yelped as she grabbed a coat and left with her flute. "I'm going, I'm going!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, back in the West Wing, Mike had on her best clothes and was getting everything perfect. She even yanked off a curtain and placed it on a small table, wiping some dust off from it to make it into a table cloth. She then wondered where Blossom could be. Not having the patience to track her down herself, she called out in the loudest way possible. "JAMIE!"

"Oh boy... Comin', Mike!" Jamie called as he started to run.

"JAAAMIEEE!!!" Mike yelled again as she was pushing a chair to the table.

Jamie rushed over and panted, but cleared his throat to sound professional. "You bellowed, Mike?"

"Find Blossom," Mike demanded, but sounded very soft. "I... Uhh... I uhh... She has to hear a song."

"Yes, Mike, right away," Jamie agreed, he was even thrilled that his younger sister was surprisingly in a good mood. "Oh... Awesome... Very awesome!"

He then went to look in Blossom's room, but she wasn't there. Where could she be though? He went out the room and continued to explore, wondering where Blossom possibly could be. 

"Careful... Careful..." Jen instructed as she was in the dining room with the others, Manny and Lilo decided to help with the decorating and the chandelier, but it was coming down instantly. "Too fast! Get out of the way, quick!" 

Brick took Jen and held her close to protect her. "Sorry about that, ma'am."

"Ah, don't worry about it..." Jen smiled, patting him gently on his broad chest.

Gwen scoffed from the chandelier fall. "Amateurs."

"Blossom!" Jamie called, running toward the stair well, but got stuck into a wreath, then looked down to the others, deciding to ask them for help. "Excuse me, hello? Has anyone seen Blossom? I can't find her anywhere and Mike is demanding to see her now. She's got a song she wants her to hear."

"Oh, magificent!" Jen cheered as she lit the lights of the chandilier with Brick then.

"Last I saw her, she was going with Lu and Og to look for a Christmas tree." Marjorie replied as Manny and Lilo decided to come inside.

"Right!" Jamie got himself unstuck and dashed downstairs. "We must conduct a search on the grounds. Jen, you're with me!"

"JAMIE!" Mike yelled again. "I'm WAITING!"

Jamie shuddered, then went to the island woman as she was with Wendell and Alfred. "Marjorie, stall our sister. Okay Jen, we're--" he then noticed his other sister vanished. "Jen, I'm leading! Me first, you second!" he then got the wreath off himself and went out the entrance to catch up with Jen.

"Blossom!" Jen called as she got out the front doors. "Blossom!"

"Blossom?" Jamie also called as he followed, then sighed. "Where is she? Blossom!!"

Jen looked beyond. She saw sled tracks and her eyes became wide as dinner plates. She looked to see the tracks lead all the way up to... "The Black Forest..." she whimpered with fear, but then she turned to her brother, finding her courage to go. "Come on, then, we're in a hurry!"

"Oh, no, this is catastrophic!" Jamie was worried, even if he was the oldest.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Jamie, quit dawdling!"

"I'm not dawdling!" Jamie retorted as he went with her as they left their residence. "I'm waddling!"

"Well don't waddle then, we're in a hurry now! You lazy old man!"

Jamie growled as Jen called her that and she playfully smirked so they went off to look for the missing girl.

Mike was brushing her hair down the best she could to look professional and look like a gentleman, even if she was really a girl. She even cleaned her teeth a little and looked in the mirror, then decided to sit down with a candle and wait for Jamie to come with Blossom for her Christmas surprise.

Time came by, but it was very slow. Mike kept trying to be patient and straighten herself out more. Eventually, the candle burned out and Mike stared out the window.

"Why am I still waiting?" Mike snarled. "MARJORIE!!!"

"Coming, Mike, coming!" Marjorie rushed in as Lilo and Manny decided to join her as she came with the tea tray. "Why, you look positively chilled to the bone!"

Mike glared at the tree of them with blood red eyes. "Where's Blossom?"

"How about a nice cup of tea, Mike?" Lilo offered, pouring it into her cup. 

"Just a spot?" Manny added, trembling slightly.

Mike slammed her paw down to grab the cup, she then had an idea. "Uncle Ben, play Blossom's song!"

Ben played the song slowly and unwillingly.

"You're not singing..." Mike hissed.

Ben heaved a sharp sigh as he played the song against his will. "Deck, the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la-la~..." he sounded like he would rather be shot in the forehead.

Mike took a sip of the tea, then glared again. "Louder!"

Ben continued to sing, sounding like he would rather be dead than have to do this.

"A bit more tea, Mike?" Manny offered. "My parents say it's good for the heart!"

"No thank you." Mike declined politely.

"Just a spot?" Marjorie offered.

"No more." 

"Well there's always room for tea, Mike..." Lilo tried to add in.

"I said NO MORE!" Mike glared at them, making them shake slightly and she had a sneaking suspicion. "Are you three trying to distract me?"

"Goodness no, Mike," Marjorie shook her head, then looked to a window with a false astonished gasp. "Heavens! Is that a yellow-bellied, double-breasted sap sucker? Rare this time of year..."

"ENOUGH!" Mike growled viciously, this even got Ben to stop singing. "Where's Jamie? Where's Blossom!?"

"Blossom?" Marjorie, Manny, and Lilo asked, cringing.

"We... Can't find her, Mike..." Manny stated, nervously, unsure else of what to say.

"WHAT!?" Mike flipped the table over. "Leave me!" she demanded to them, then stormed off to get her enchanted mirror as she glowered into it. "Show me the girl..." she demanded firmly.

The mirror showed Mike's frightening reflection, then the green lasers came it showed Blossom in the sled with Lu and Og, riding Spirit and heading to the Black Forest. 

Mike felt heartbroken, but his anger took over her depressing emotion as she believed that Blossom was trying to abandon her. "I WILL BRING HER BACK!" she barked.

"NO!" Ben cried, then tried to calm himself down and still manipulate Mike. "She's abandoned you... Now, listen to your favorite Uncle Ben, won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong?" he smirked slightly. "Lead you astray? No! But the Powerpuff Girl..." he made his organ blast out green lasers, smoke and demonic angels to torture Blossom.

Ben: The quickest way to break your heart  
Make you depressed and ill  
Is to get tangled up inside the side effects could kill

All passion is a waste of time, a deadly game, pour vous  
I am your friend, your cher ami  
I wouldn't lie to you

If you must love someone, may I suggest  
You love yourself? Just think it through  
You'll never leave and you'll find you'll get more rest

You'll always feel as good as new  
Your freedom is the most important thing my friend  
You must be strong, you mustn’t bend

Don't send flowers, don't talk for hours, don't write poems  
Don't dance beneath the stars that shine above  
Don't fall in love

"Oh, don't do it..." Ben chuckled as he continued to play the cursed pipe organ he was stuck with.

Ben: As soon as your heart rules your head  
Your life is not its own  
It's Hell when someone's always there

It's bliss to be alone  
And love of any kind is bad  
A dog, a child, a cat

They take up so much precious time  
Now, where's the sense in that?  
Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame

If you're turned on, then just turn off!  
Emotions are a thing all great men overcame  
Please don't make this your catastrophe!

Don't get attached to anyone, or anything  
There's nothing worse than things that cling  
You'll go to pot, you'll turn to drink, you'll never rest

You'll end up mad looking some poor demented dove  
Don't fall in looove!  
Don't fall in love!

Mike wore the curtain now as a cloak and she stormed off, out of the room and growled on the way.

In the dining room, Gwen was walking by the table and taking a look at it to see how the decorating went. "No, no, no, no, NO! You cannot mix bells with holly!" she put the trinket behind her back and had a dark smile as she continued to examine the decorations. "Still I have to admit, not bad for amateurs." 

Suddenly a roar caught Gwen off guard and even scaring her to near death. Mike climbed down the stairs and crashed all around the ball room. She shattered a gingerbread house, ripped up the table cloth and smashed all the plates. She then growled as he ran out the doors in a huff to get Blossom back and make her pay for breaking her promise with her.

Gwen coughed from the mess and came up to the table as nearly everything was destroyed with all that hard work for nothing. "I knew this was hopeless..." she sighed as she hung her head.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Black Forest, the hovercraft pulled the sleigh carrying Blossom, Lu, and Og steadily as a near blizzard hit. Everyone was completely oblivious to Marie hiking up on the sleigh, spying and wanting to sabotage as her orders told her to do so. She then whimpered and clenched tighter as she heard winds from the shadows. The shadows gathered around but they saw Blossom and remembered their last encounter with her and just stayed menacingly in the background. Lu spotted something in the distance as the wind picked up and blew Blossom's hood down.

"There!" Lu pointed to one of the super-duper, very terrific, and collassol trees in the distance that looked like it would be the mother of all Christmas trees. "That's it, that's it!"

"Wow..." Og was even impressed.

Blossom smiled as she saw it. "Oh Lu, it's perfect."

The hovercraft carried them through the ice as they got closer to the tree, but it was still getting very dark due to the winter. 

Meanwhile, on another side of the forest, Jamie and Jen were going up a hill to look for Blossom, but couldn't find her anywhere. 

Jamie was nearly out of breath. "Do you see her?"

"Not yet..." Jen climbed easily like it was no big deal for her, probably because she had the wolf blood in her more while Jamie mostly had the shadow powers. "Come on, hurry now!"

"You go on..." Jamie was very exhausted from the outdoor experience he had to have today. "I'll never make it... Save yourself..." he then face-planted right into the snow.

"It'll be summer before we reach 'em..." Jen groaned, she then smirked as she bit Jamie's hood and forced him onto her back.

"Jen, what're you doing!?" Jamie looked to her.

"Ah, just kick back, relax, and enjoy the ride!" Jen told him as she then jumped up in the air and slid down with her paws, swiftly and quickly going down the snowy hill and she was like a sled dog/snowboarder.

Jamie yelled and screamed as he held onto Jen as she was taking him for a wild ride. Jen laughed as she continued to carry him and obviously having more fun and energy than he was. Jen laughed as they crashed through one mountain and made it into the Black Forest.

"It's the best tree ever!" Lu cheered as she stood with Og, Hermione, and Blossom at the tallest tree in the forbidden forest.

"Lu, you're right..." Blossom smiled in agreement.

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione cheered. "And uh,... Happy Hanukkah!"

"We better hurry," Blossom advised as she felt frigid. "It's getting very stormy."

"Again with the chomping..." Hermione muttered to herself, then started to gnaw at the tree for them to cut it down since they didn't have a saw or an axe.

"Oh... I've got to do something..." Marie whimpered as she saw the sleigh and hovercraft together, she then took out her flute and started to smash the hovercraft to make it break down so Blossom couldn't get back to the home. "Mr. Ravencroft's counting on me!"

Hermione finished chomping on the tree and now it was slowly coming down to the ground.

"TIIIIMBERRR!!!" Lu called as it fell into the snow.

"Let's take it away!" Blossom called as she got the tree into the sleigh and went into the hovercraft with Lu and Og, unaware that it had been messed with.

Marie tried to think of something else to do as the tree was being dragged behind them, but it ran her over and covered her with pine needles. She then saw that they were able to move with the hovercraft and tried to stop it, but she ended up rushing over and sliding through the very thick ice, right in front of Blossom, Lu, and Og.

"Marie?" Blossom was surprised.

"H-Hey, Blossom..." Marie chuckled sheepishly. "Nice... Tree... Heh..."

"What're you doing way out here?"

"Nuthin'... I was just walkin'... I love the bitter cold, I mean uhh... Uhh..." Marie stammered, then slammed her fist onto the control panel of the hovercraft, making it beep rapidly, she then hit it again with her flute.

The hovercraft shook with Blossom, Lu, and Og in it and it suddenly went high in the air and crashed against the ice, making cracks everywhere. Blossom was nervous as they were all separating and the rope was loosening from the tree.

"The tree, Blossom!" Og cried. "We're gonna lose the tree!"

Suddenly, the rope overtook Lu and Og, making them land into the water.

"Guys!" Blossom cried for them. 

Hermione tried to help and mashed her head against the ice to free Lu and Og. Blossom tried to help in anyway she could.

Right then, the other Mazinsky siblings rushed over.

"Hold on, Bloss, I'll save you!" Jen called as she rushed with Jamie to the rescue. "Oh, I wish Supercow were here..."

"Oh, dear..." Jamie looked in grief.

Marie whimpered, she was on her own block of ice and trapped as the others had to save Blossom, Lu, and Og. Hermione made another hole in the ice, allowing Jen and Jamie to pull Blossom's arms and help her out as Lu and Og came out, spitting the water out like they were fountains or statues.

"Oh guys..." Blossom shivered with a sigh. "Thank goodness you're safe..."

"We weren't scared." Lu smiled as she stood with her cousin.

"Well... Uhh... I was actually..." Og then said.

Under the water, the rope to the tree latched around Blossom's ankle to drag her down. Blossom clawed at the ice to stay on dry land, Og even bit on her glove to pull her in, but it was useless. It seemed as if Blossom was going to drown to death in the frozen water as she slowly floated down with the tree. Jen turned her head as she heard a monstrous growl in the air and there came Mike, seemingly from nowhere. Mike wasted no time but to jump into the water and save Blossom's life, only to punish her afterward. 

Everyone waited and watched in suspense, then they saw Mike blast out of the water with her forehead against the ice and she walked across the snow back to the house with Blossom in her arms. Lu and Og were even happy, but they quickly frowned as Jen pulled them out of Mike's storming rage as she stormed off to get back home.

"Oh no..." Marie moaned as tears came into her eyes, stinging them to force her to cry. "What have I done?" she then put her paws to her teary eyes. "It's all my fault..."

"We all share some blame, dude...." Jen coaxed as she held the girl in her arm. "For daring to hope for a Christmas..."

Once Mike and Blossom got back, so did the others and Blossom had blacked out due to the pressure and intense time she had shared under the water. 

Mike glared to Blossom once she regained sight and was wrapped in a blanket. "You said you'd never leave..." 

"I wasn't trying to leave..." Blossom whispered sadly. "I just wanted to make you happy..."

Mike shook her head, still angry and disappointed. "You broke your word..." she growled, then went to the door. "And for that... You will rot in this basement forever..." she then scowled, shutting the door firmly behind her, locking Blossom inside.

"I should've known you'd never be anything... But a beastly wolf..." Blossom whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The bells tolled from outside as everyone was gathered in the foyer, heaving heard Blossom's punishment. Everyone knew what the bells meant, it was now December 25th and they couldn't celebrate. They all walked off, leaving Jen and Jamie alone though.

"Midnight... Merry Christmas, Jamie..." Jen sighed.

Jamie sighed with her, feeling very painful. "If only it were..."

Mike was now in the West Wing of her bedroom with Ben looking down at her with mock sympathy. "Oh, my dear little Michelene, I told you not to feel for her, things were much simpler, before she came along, before we dared to," he sharply sighed in mid-sentence. "...Hope."

"I thought she was the one..." Mike said softly, now more sad than angry right now.

"Blossom?" Lu's voice was heard.

In the basement, Jen decided to let them all come in as they wanted to cheer up Blossom as she was more blue than her sister, Bubbles. The others cooed to her and came in to keep her company as she was lost and hopeless in the basement all by herself. Even Marie came, feeling very bad for the rotten things she had done lately with assisting Ben in evil.

"Merry Christmas..." Jen uttered out.

"Doesn't look so special to me..." Og sighed as he stood in between Marjorie and Alfred.

"This has to be the worst Christmas ever." Lu added, looking very miserable herself.

"Oh, guys..." Blossom sighed to them. "I'm sorry... Nothing's changed."

"I told you nothing would change," Gwen spoke up, and her words seemed to hurt Blossom even more. "I told you Mike wouldn't allow this, I told you Christmas was a hopeless folly! But..." what she said next surprised Blossom, but still made her sad. "I was wrong..."

Og hugged his parents. Lu stared at the floor, then smiled at her father Wendell and rushed to him, giving him a hug. Jen and Jamie shared a squeezing hug together while Marie was crying tears of joy, though she felt bad for what she did, it seemed to had been forgiven and forgotten. Outside there was a star shining brighter than the others like the wishing star, but they couldn't wish for a better Christmas... This would have to do. 

Gwen: I felt lost and lonely  
Not a dream in my head  
Your words lifted my spirits high

Remember what you said  
As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe that hope is

Gwen & Blossom: The greatest of the gifts we'll receive  
As long as our guiding star shines above

Gwen: There'll always be Christmas

Blossom: So there will always be a time when the world  
Is filled with peace and love


	9. Chapter 9

Mike was pacing around her bedroom, wondering what to do, it was very late, but she felt like she just couldn't sleep.

"Oh, it tears me up to see you this way, Michelene..." Ben said to her as she paced around. "Why do you torment yourself?" he then pointed to the bell jar. "There's the symbol of your curse... Destroy it and end these adolescent notions of love and redemption... End your pain... Forever..."

Mike removed the jar as the enchanted gem just floated, sparkling whatever it had left. She then glared at it, feeling Ben was maybe right about how she was tormented by the curse and had to destroy it once and for all.

"Yes... Do it..." Ben snarled. "SMASH IT!!!"

Mike howled as she rose her fist up, about to destroy the gem, thus making the spell permanent. However, before she did, one of the chips wilted from it and landed onto the present left. "Blossom..." she then whispered and decided to maybe see what it could be since it was midnight and now technically Christmas Day.

"What are you doing?" Ben didn't hear any smashing and looked around as Mike was unwrapping the gift. "What is it?"

Mike gently threw down the ribbon and took out Blossom's homemade gift for her.

"Oh... A storybook..." Ben drawled with a mocking grin and chuckle, remembering the last time she was given a storybook as a present. "Does it have pretty pictures you can color? Utterly dreadful, Michelene..."

"No... This one's different!" Mike glared at him, then opened the book, very curious and entranced by it. "It's from Blossom..."

"Well, that would account for the creative wrapping..." Ben mumbled.

"QUIET!" Mike roared, then sat at her late father's chair by the fire as always. "I want to read..."

Ben sharply sighed in annoyance, but kept quiet. Mike glanced back at him, then looked into the book to read it to herself. She could almost hear Blossom's voice narrating the book right to her as if the girl would be in the room, reading to her like she always loved to do in her spare time.

"Once upon a time, there was an enchanted house. Its youngest member seemed as cold as winter... Deep inside her heart, her cries of anger echoed through the stone walls of the castle. Though surrounded by friends and family, she was all alone. And in that simple act of kindness, she knew someone cared. Christmas that year was spent exchanging humble gifts. But the greatest gift anyone received was the gift of hope."

Mike blinked as she decided maybe she should set things right with her relationship with Blossom. "Hmm... Hope..." she said quietly to herself, she set the book down and decided to go to the basement, knowing now what she had to do.

"No Michelene, come back!" Ben called as Mike slammed the door behind her, shutting him out once again. "SHE'LL ONLY PROLONG YOUR TORMENT!" His eyes then narrowed, glittering yellow, Mike didn't count on one thing of him that he was now going to use.

In the basement, everyone decided they didn't need Christmas to be happy. They all stood with Blossom and felt very happy just to be together and not in worry or fear. 

"You know what, Blossom?" Og asked.

Blossom glanced at him, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Lu and I don't need a tree to celebrate Christmas." Og then concluded.

"Yeah!" Lu agreed with her cousin.

"And I could do without mistletoe..." Jen smirked and kissed her brother on the cheek, just to annoy him.

Jamie wiped off the kiss, glaring back at her. "Well, I don't need tinsel!"

"I don't need holly!"

"And I don't need a wreath!"

"I don't need ornaments!"

"And I don't need turkey!"

"I don't need stuffing!"

Jamie looked rather snooty as he huffed to her with this final blow. "I don't need pudding!"

Jen: To each is own, my friend  
You know how to get me stressed  
But when it comes to making Christmas special

Jamie: Ahem, I'm a cut above the rest

Jen: If you could see things clearly  
You would say I've been blessed

Jamie: You can't hold a candle to my timing!

Jen: I'm a cut above the rest!

Blossom: You belong side by side  
You should never be apart  
'Cuz when you're both together  
You're really twice as smart

"Twice as smart..." Jamie smiled. "You know, she does have a point."

"Well, two heads are better than one." Jen nodded, but accidentally hit her head with him, knocking them both a little dizzy.

Jamie: I'd say that as a team  
We have got to be the best

Jen: Now we found something we both agree on  
We're a cut above the rest

Both: There's no doubt that as a team  
We two are the very best  
Everyone who knows us must agree  
We're a cut above the rest

All: There's no doubt that as a team  
You two are the very best  
Everyone who knows you must agree

Jen & Jamie: We're a cut...

Blossom: A cut above...

Both: Above the rest!

Mike looked very glum as she walked in the dungeon door, surprised that it was unlocked. Her demeanor changed to bewilderment as he saw everyone dancing and having a good time.

"Uh-oh, it's Mike!" Og cried.

The others stayed silent as Mike came closer. "Uh... Blossom...?"

Everyone looked to Blossom, a little worried.

"Can you forgive me?" Mike then asked, taking her hands.

Blossom looked deep back into Mike's eyes and had a small, sweet smile. "Of course... Merry Christmas."

This made the others cheer, feeling that they were going to get together after all and that Christmas was going to be a happy holiday from now on.

"Let's give Blossom the Christmas she's always wanted!" Mike proclaimed.

Everyone was happy, but of course, Ben was not. "So, wolf gets girl and it's a happy ending for everyone," he sneered. "Enchantment lifted... And Ben Ravencroft fades into the background, no longer important, no longer needed..." Ben then knew what he had to do. "I THINK NOT!" he snarled loud enough for the windows to shatter and the sky grew blood-red as his warlock powers broke out. He broke free from his chains and showed he was indeed very powerful, due to his ancestor, Sarah Ravencroft, being a witch and it was in his blood. 

The windows shattered all the way broken off and there was no glass through the windows anymore and everything was slowly crumbling down and shook the whole house. Especially in the basement.

"What is it, guys!?" Lu clung to her father as Og clung to his parents.

"Yeah, what's happening!?" Og added, really freaking out right now.

Gwen saw a pillar falling and pushed the others out of the way with her. "Watch out!"

"Mr. Ravencroft!" Marie whispered loudly as she knew he had to be responsible for this, she sacrificed herself out while the others tried to get to safety.

"Hurry now, hurry!" Marjorie called, trying to save the others before they would all crumble to their untimely deaths.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE I NEVER TOOK A LESSON!?" Ben laughed wickedly as his powers from his ancestor flowed through his body as he was bringing Hell on Earth. 

"Blossom!" Mike cried as the floor was breaking up and the two were separating as she was on the other side across from the Powerpuff Girl. "Blossom!"

"Help!" Blossom cried from the other side.

Marie then scampered around every stair and hole to get to Ben to try to stop him. She then finally made it to the West Wing as Ben was using his true warlock powers for evil. "Mr. Ravencroft!" she called, making the him stop for a brief moment. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't you see, Marie?" Ben grinned eerily. "They can't fall in love if they're DEAD!" he then laughed darkly.

"I'll tell you what I see!" Marie tried to retort. "A big old wingbag!" she then chuckled nervously as she knew that wasn't threatening enough.

"You could've joined me, Marie... But I feel my triumph is a solo act..." Ben taunted as he continued to cause mayhem.

Marie fell over his music box and took out sheet music that actually had nothing on it. "My solo!" she cried, then looked angry. "It's blank!"

Ben laughed at her. "So naive... You're second fiddle, Marie... And that's all you'll ever be!"

"UNCLE BEN!" Mike yelled as she overheard Ben's reign of terror and decided to go stop him herself.

Ben continued to literally bring the house down with his bewitching powers he had even before the curse was cast on them. "We can remain as we are... Forever and ever!" he then laughed in horrifying victory. 

"UNCLE BEN!!!" Mike snarled.

Ben stopped laughing a moment and looked to the doors.

Mike came through the doors as lightning flashed and she looked very angry with her guardian. "Enough!"

"Heavens... Michelene..." Ben said quietly and calm at first, then glared at her as he rose his paws to send a hex blast to her. "YOU'RE NOT SINGING!"

Mike couldn't dodge the blast in time and it sent her straight to the floor in pain. 

Blossom pushed down a pillar back at the basement and balanced carefully with the others to avoid falling to a very unpleasant fall and very likely and possible death. The others carefully followed as the house was shaking with all its might.

"Oh, no, the bell jar!" Jen cried as she saw Mike's gem about to fall and hit the floor.

Jamie grabbed onto it. "Got it!"

"Oh, careful!" Gwen warned him.

"IS THIS HAPPY ENOUGH FOR YOU, MICHELENE!?" Ben taunted as his voice had a frightening echo. "I KNOW I'M DOWNRIGHT GIDDY!"

"Mike!" Marie rushed over, trying to make her voice heard before they would all get killed. "The keyboard!"

Ben kept laughing as he was winning this battle against good and evil. It was all working out well for him so far. Blossom was even pushed back by some of it. Mike found the keyboard and picked it up over her shoulders which seemed to weaken Ben as he was picked up with it, due to his other chains he forgot about. 

Jen helped Jamie set the gem back on the table and avoid having it be smashed into a million pieces. Mike snarled, she then threw the keyboard with Ben right against the pipes, crushing Ben with them. This also made the organ topple over and it came crashing down with Ben stuck to them and there was a loud KERSMASH! Ben was officially gone for good and they were all safe now on this Christmas season.

"Uncle Ben..." Mike whispered a little sadly that she killed a family friend, but it had to be done.


	10. Chapter 10

It turned out a lot better in the house for everyone, Lu stood with her father, Og stood with his parents, and Jen and Jamie stood together, even Marie wasn't left out in this little celebration. Gwen smiled as she came to see them as this turned out to be a much better Christmas for everyone.

"Oh yes... So lovely..." Gwen smiled.

"And you said it was impossible." Jen giggled.

"Ah, ah, ah, I said it was impossible... Without... Me!" Gwen corrected with a smile.

"Shh," Jamie shushed everyone as he was very excited. "Everybody, here they come!"

The door was opened by Hermione, Haggis, and Baggis. Mike and Blossom came out in their formal attire. Mojo in her fancy dress clothes of royal colors and Blossom had on her glittering white ball gown. Everyone marveled at their beauty. Blossom was happy to see her friends, but her eyes lit up as she saw the tree she, Lu, and Og had got from the forest was up in the room and all decorated.

"It's wonderful!" Blossom couldn't believe her eyes.

Everyone then cheered happily, this was going to be a Christmas that no one would forget.

"And what a wonderful Christmas it was," Marjorie concluded the story in present day as everyone had listened to her tale as old as time. "I suppose... If anyone saved Christmas, it was Blossom."

"Merry Christmas, to one and all!" Mike called as she stood with Blossom, Mike in her royal clothes while Blossom wore a crimson dress to fit the Christmas spirit.

Everyone clapped and cheered, wishing each other a Merry Christmas as they came to see Blossom and Mike together.

"I believe we have a little something for you, guys." Blossom smiled to Lu and Og.

Mike reached into her coat pocket and handed a present for both of them.

"Aw, we don't each get one?" Lu groaned a little.

"A present?" Og's eyes lit up. "Oh boy, thank you!"

Everyone smiled and encouraged the kids to open it and saw what they were given.

"Look, Mom, a storybook!" Og showed his mother.

"Oh, I love a good story," Lu smiled then. "Would you read it to us, Marge?"

Marjorie chuckled. "I'd love to, dears."

"Oh, boy!" Lu and Og then happily dashed off.

Blossom and Mike smiled as they watched them go, then looked back.

"Maestro?" Mike called.

The others stepped back to reveal a human Marie in a bright green dress with a matching bow, a white ribbon around her waist and a white collar as she held her flute. "Yes, Mike?"

"Would you do us the honor old friend?"

"I'd be delighted!" Marie giggled, she then took a breath and started to play a solo, leading the other band members to join her in the song.

While they played, everyone felt their spirits being lifted and Mike led Blossom outside to the balcony. They looked at the glittering stars and the one shining above they hoped upon for a Christmas last year. The newly enchanted and happy couple then looked at each other and Mike handed Blossom a present. She opened the box to see it was a pink gem and Blossom glanced at Mike as it resembled the enchanted jewel from the curse, but in a good way to remember it. They both then shared a kiss and looked back at the night sky as they lived happily ever after with a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 


End file.
